


Oh, The Houses We Go

by myblueworld



Series: That Game We Play in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Silva is one of the new students in Hogwarts. He watches as his new friends are being sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Houses We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks to Nix and some mutuals, I had this idea of writing an AU fic of football players being students in Hogwarts. It’s gonna be more like a series with different episodes (and different players) in the same Hogwarts setting. I kind of play around with this and I actually enjoy it.  
> I hope you enjoy it too :D

David feels Jesús grabbing his arm and holds it tightly. He turns to face Jesús, who looks terrified. His lips are trembling.

“I’m scared…” Jesús whispers at him, his bluish eyes stare at David, as if searching for protection.

David smiles, pats Jesús’ shoulder to give him some comfort.

“It’s okay,” he says, holding Jesús' shoulder. “Nothing to be scared of, right?”

Deep down inside, somehow David feels like he is trying to tell himself the same thing. There is something about this big castle of Hogwarts that almost feels like intimidating.

“Big castle, yes?”

A cheerful voice makes the two of them turn around, finding a guy with a questionable hairstyle beaming a smile at them. David remembers he introduced himself as Sergio in the train that brought them here.

David nods as he smiles politely. “Yes, it is big.”

“Very…very big…” The smiling guy gazes around, looking like he is very much impressed by the way the huge pictures and the stairs that moving swiftly, connecting what seems like even more mysterious halls.

Another guy near them nods with a shy smile.

“I’ve never been in any kind of castle before. Not to mention a… _magical_ castle like this.”

The way the guy said magical, along with a dreamy look in his eyes makes David looks at him with more curiosity.

“You’re from a Muggle family, then, I suppose?”

A guy with a strange shade of blonde smiles at them.

“Muggle?”

The blonde guy blinks, and then laughs.

“Oh, apologize. I mean, you come from a…” he waves his hand in a circular motion, as if trying to find the correct word to say. “Normal? Regular… human family?”

The guy with dark hair stares at him with wide eyes, but then he laughs. A bit nervously, David notices.

“Yeah. I guess… I guess you can say so,” he shrugs and smiles shyly, his cheeks turn slightly pink.

The blonde guy nods again.

“I am Samir, by the way.”

“James. James Rodriguez.”

The way James pronounces his name instantly makes David misses his _abuela_. The comfort of his grandparents home in Spain, that suddenly feels so far away now that he’s here. Heck, even the real world (whatever real means, though) feels so far far away. Suddenly David already feels homesick.

“And you guys?”

Samir’s question jolts him back to reality.

“Uhm… I’m David. And this is…” David nudges Jesús’ shoulder a little.

“Jesús…” Jesús says, more like he is mumbling instead of answering. “Jesús Navas.”

“And you are, Sergio, right?”

Sergio waves his hand, his smile still on his face and David starts to wonder will he ever stop smiling. It looks like that smile is something that is permanently attached to Sergio's face.

“Kun. Just call me Kun. Everybody calls me Kun anyway”.

“Which house do you think you will got sorted in to?”

Samir’s question makes Jesús gasps.

To be honest, David has also been wondering about that. And he totally has no idea where he wants to be placed anyway. Being in Hogwarts is already something he finds surreal, and he guesses he will feel content enough wherever he will be.

Jesús grabs his arm again and whispers at him desperately.

“What if we don’t go to the same house, David?”

David tries to smile, even though he has the same fear. He and Jesús have been living next to each other since they were born. It’s been nice to go from their small hometown together, knowing that they can count on each other. But now, who knows?

“Don’t worry…” David pats Jesús’ hand softly. “We can still meet in class, I guess?”

Maybe. He hopes so.

The big door in front of them suddenly opens, silencing the new students who are talking and murmuring at each other.

A tall man suddenly just appears from the door, thick eyebrows above his dark eyes furrow as he stares at the now quiet first year students. His head is shaved bald, a few lines on his forehead makes him looks’even more serious as he starts to speak.

“Students, I am Professor Guardiola. I will just go straight to what waits for you in the Great Hall.” He pauses a while to clear his throat before continues. “Some of you may have known about it already while some of you may not. Each one of you will be sorted into 4 different houses in this school. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of the houses has their own qualities and student chosen to be sorted into the house is believed to represent those qualities.”

The bald man pauses for a while, as if letting the words sink.

Next to David, if it is even possible, Jesús’s face gets even paler.

“How would they sort us?” he whispers with a trembling voice. “Do we need to do a test?”

David can’t think of an answer, so he just shrugs his shoulder. But they will find about it soon anyway, as the man, that David assumes is one of the professor, clears his throat.

“And now, please follow me to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.”

He nods at his last words, turns around gracefully on his heels, and casually flicks his wand to open the big door in front of them.

Inhaling as much air as possible, David starts walking along the Entrance Hall with the other First Years.

 _Come what may_ , he thinks quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think we will get some good students this year?”

Villa does not answer Aleks’ question. To be honest, he didn’t even really catch what the question was. The trip back to Hogwarts was tiring enough for him and he is starving. Right now he just wants the whole sorting ceremony to be over soon so that the food will show up. Besides, seriously, in his third year here, he finds that the song that the Hat has been singing is no longer interesting after he himself being sorted. It's not like The Hat is singing a whole new song anyway every year. It's just the same old song.

“What do you think?” Aleks repeats his question again, this time turning his face from the new students, walking clumsily behind Professor Guardiola.

Villa just rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe? What do you think?”

Aleks turns his head again to look at the new students, now forming a row in front of the chair where the Hat is placed.

“I just hope that we will get someone who is good enough to qualify as a decent Chaser.” He says, arms crossing over his chest.

Villa snorts. “Seriously? They are first year students, Aleks. They’re lucky if they even can manage not to fall from their brooms after five minutes of flying!”

Aleks darts a glance at him.

“You yourself became a Chaser in your first year here.”

“Well, what can I say? I am that good, you know…”

Aleks lets out a sigh. “And I am also that good that I have been the Beater since my first year here. What I am trying to say here is, give them a chance, Villa.”

“Yeah, I’ll give them a chance to entertain me by falling from their brooms. A good laugh is always nice.”

“Villa…” Next to him, Iker shoots him a warning glance.

Villa rolls his eyes, but decides not to continue his argument with Aleks. Even outside the QUidditch arena, Iker still has that effect of being the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team.

At the long table in front of the Great Hall, Professor Ancelotti clears his throat.

“Students,” he says. And as always, even just a word from him is already enough to stop all the talking taking place on the tables.

Even though he stops talking, it doesn’t mean that he really listening to the things that Prof. Ancelotti is saying right now. He hears those things before. About the Forbidden Forest being, well, of course, forbidden (what a creative way to name a forest, Villa thinks sarcastically), the rule of no magic on the halls between classes, and the procedures for the first year students to do the trial to join the Quidditch team. It’s been five years since they changed the rule that now they allow first year students to do so.

Instead of listening to Ancelotti, Villa absently stares at the floating candles above them, watching how the Great Hall seems to not have any ceiling at all as what they have above them are the perfect visualization of the starry night outside.

“And now, let the Sorting Ceremony begin…”

That sentence finally pulls Villa’s attention back to what is happening in the room.

He watches as Professor Guardiola puts a four-leg stool, and then puts the Hat on it. For a few seconds, there is only silence fills the air. Villa suspects the First Years are kind of holding their breath now. And then the Hat starts singing. Villa prefers to watch the new students more intently as the Sorting Hart sings the same old lines about the four houses and the history.

Unfortunately for Villa, from where he sits he can only see mostly the backside of the new students. Villa tilts his head a little, watching two students who stands at the side nearer to the Gryffindor table. One of them with a rather curly hair is standing a bit closer to the other one, with brunette hair flops on his head. Both of them are not very tall, compared to the other students. The brunette turns his head a little, and he looks like whispering something at his friend, as if trying to comfort him.

Villa sighs. He won’t admit it in front of Aleks, of course. But he agrees with Aleks. Having a new student that can play as a decent Chaser would be nice. Of course, Arteta has been doing a great job, but at the same time, he’s as fragile as a glass. And when playing against Slytherin who is famous for having beasts as their Beaters, to have the game end without Arteta having any injury is something they considered as a blessing.

 

* * *

 

“See? We don’t need to do any test. You don’t have to be worry. The Hat will tell you where you will be sorted.”

Jesús nods a little at what David just whispered at him. He tries to smile but the nervousness is still painted all over his face.

Professor Guardiola unrolls a parchment, and reads the first name listed.

“Agüero, Sergio.”

Kun walks, almost like hops, to the stool. His smile is amazingly still on his lips, and he doesn’t look nervous at all as Professor Guardiola puts the hat on his head.

The new students watch as Kun sits on the stool, waiting. He looks more like a puppy having a birthday party and had its owner putting a birthday hat on its head. David thinks that he might not even surprise if Kun suddenly grows a tail behind him, wagging as he’s waiting.

“Hufflepuff!!!” The rip in the fabric of the hat opens up, exclaiming the name of the house.

Kun stands up along with a loud applause from the Hufflepuff table, a tall guy with curly blonde hair even stands up, make a whistling sound and claps his hand loudly as he shouts out.

“We get the first one, folks! A legit sign of winning the Cup this year!”

Smiling as if he just swallows the sun, Kun walks to the table that cheers for him.

“Alarcon, Francisco.”

A tall but slender guy walks gracefully to the stool. David vaguely remembers him introducing himself as Isco when they met at the train station. He looks more curious instead of nervous when Professor Guardiola puts the Hat on him. This time, it takes slightly faster for the Hat to make its decision.

"Ravenclaw!”

Isco stands up with a small smile, looking content with the decision as he walks to the table under blue and silver banners that applauds him.

The next student, Kevin de Bruyne, is also sorted into Ravenclaw. But unlike Isco, from his shy smile, the blonde guy looks a bit hesitant walking to the table. His cheeks blush into a bright shade of red on his pale skin as he takes a sit next to Isco.

“Costa, Diego.”

David watches with interest as a shirt guy with dark curly hair walks to the stool.

“I didn’t realize that he is also a first year student! He looks more like he’s on the sixth or seventh year…” Jesús whispers at David. David nods his agreement on Jesús’ words. He makes a mental note that if it is possible, he will stay away from this Diego kid. Diego looks like someone you don’t want to mess up with if you still want to stay in one piece.

Professor Guardiola puts the hat on Diego’s head, and he hasn’t even take his hands off from the Hat when the Hat shouting out.

“Slytherin!”

With a smile that is so close to a wicked one, Diego walks to the Slytherin table, where he is greeted with some pats on the back.

Olivier Giroud is the next new student that joins Diego in the Slytherin table, while Toni Kroos is sorted into Hufflepuff. A guy named Juan Mata is the first one that is being sorted into Gryffindor and applauded with a loud cheer from the students there.

“Nasri, Samir!”

Samir tilts his head a little to the left as he turns his head around to look at David and Jesús.

‘Well, let’s see, shall we?”

He walks to the stool.

“I think he will be in Hufflepuff. The people in HUfflepuff table seems to smile a lot. Just like Samir.”

David furrows his forehead a little on Jesús’ prediction. Yes, Samir has been friendly and as what Jesús said, he seems to be full of smile. But somehow, David senses that there is something else hidden behind those smiles that Samir show. He’s just not sure whether it’s a good or a bad thing that’s hidden there.

The Hat seems to be thinking for quite a while, and David can see how Samir’s lips form a smirk, as if he knows he is playing a game with the Hat, challenging the Hat.

“Slytherin!” the Hat finally decides.

Samir’s brows shoot up a little, but he looks amused instead of disappointed. He walks to the Slytherin table, and David without really knowing why, David just knows that the Hat has made the right decision.

“Navas, Jesús!”

Next to him, Jesús inhales sharply. David pats his arm a little.

“You’ll be all right,” David tells him with an assuring smile as Jesús walks to the stool.

Jesús sits with his hands grabbing the rim of the chair. Professor Guardiola puts the Hat on his head, and Jesús closes his eyes as his lips are thinning into a line.

David holds his breath, but the next second, the Hat already shouts out loud.

“Hufflepuff!”

David lets out his breath, and watches as his friend stands up hastily from the stool, and awkwardly makes his way to the table. This time, the blonde guy stands again, opening his arms as he shouts,

“Welcome to the club, you quick little hobbit!”

David can’t see Jesús’ reaction as Jesús now is wrapped into the arms of that tall blonde guy.

David smiles. At least now he knows that Jesús is in good hands. Now he just need to worry about to what house he will be sorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have other players that you want to see, send me your suggestion, maybe? Thanks :) !


End file.
